


A Little Love - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, Past Abuse, Slight Internalized Homophobia, past homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Dean Winchester has certain moments of his life memorized. He can see them bright and clear, beautiful and vivid. The day his mother died. The day of his tenth birthday. The first time he kissed a girl. The day he got his driver’s permit. The first time he kissed a guy. The day he moved away from home. The first time he had sex. The day his baby girl was born. The day of the incident. Then he meets Doctor Castiel Novak, Handsome Child Psychiatrist Extraordinaire, who completely throws Dean's life for a spin, bringing back memories he wasn't sure he wanted to bring back.





	A Little Love - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntersWearingPlaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntersWearingPlaid/gifts).



> My artworks for hunterswearingplaid's story as a part of the Dean Winchester Big Bang 2018-2019. Story link added, along with the appropriate tags.

It's Big Bang Time again! This time, I present you my artworks for the story ["A Little Love"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801108) by the wonderful [hunterswearingplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntersWearingPlaid/). Per usual, I won't spoil the story for you, but let me tell you that it's a fluff-fest ;). And now - on with the show!

** Cover: **

[](http://imgbox.com/VfrkmdhY)

*********************

** Header: **

[](http://imgbox.com/23wnL3r0) [](http://imgbox.com/q598DJEt) [](http://imgbox.com/ulwJ3L4e)

*********************

** Icons: **

[](http://imgbox.com/pi02IFQw) [](http://imgbox.com/X6XlFmzC) [](http://imgbox.com/Iz3BNp1X)

*********************

** Notes: **

Images: [Textures4Photoshop](http://www.textures4photoshop.com/) (header / icon background), Google Image Search (everything else)

Fonts:

[Thirsty Script Extrabold](https://www.1001fonts.com/thirsty-script-extrabold-demo-font.html) _(title)_

[Vibur](https://www.fontsquirrel.com/fonts/vibur) _(names)_

 

Hope you like it! And now please head over to the story and leave my lovely author some love!


End file.
